Lia Sargent
Lia Sargent is an American voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Zentrix (????) - Silver General 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Dante's Inferno: An Animated Epic (2010) - ADR Walla Group *Dead Space: Downfall (2008) - Jen Barrow, ADR Walla Group 'Movies' *Shrek (2001) - ADR Loop Group *The Nutcracker and the Mouse King (2004) - Clara Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *.hack//Legend of the Twilight (2004) - Aura *Ai Yori Aoshi (2003) - Miyabi Kagurazaki, Kumi Honjo (ep2) *Ai Yori Aoshi ~Enishi~ (2004) - Miyabi Kagurazaki *Android Kikaider: The Animation (2003) - Mitsuki Komyoji *Battle Athletes Victory (1999) - Akari Kanzaki *Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran (2002) - Additional Voices *Cosmo Warrior Zero (2002-2003) - Marina *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Actress (ep18), Judy, TV Reporter (ep9) *Cyborg 009 (2003) - Hilda Heinrich (ep5) *Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure (2000) - Additional Voices *El-Hazard: The Alternative World (1999-2000) - Nanami Jinnai *El-Hazard: The Wanderers (1997-1998) - Nanami Jinnai *Gate Keepers (2002) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005) - Tachikoma (ep4) *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004) - Yamaguchi's Wife (ep4) *Hand Maid May (2001) - Cyberdoll May *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden (2003) - Ando (ep5), Mother (ep6) *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden: Something More Beautiful (2003) - Sera *Night Walker: Midnight Detective (2001) - Mikako *Planetes (2005-2006) - Claire Rondo *Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School (2002) - Nanase Kuon *Scrapped Princess (2005) - Eirote Borchard *Serial Experiments Lain (1999) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter II V (2001) - Chun-Li *The Big O (2001-2003) - R. Dorothy Wayneright *The Legend of Black Heaven (2001) - Additional Voices *Trigun (2000-2001) - Milly Thompson *Vandread: The Second Stage (2002-2003) - Misty Cornwell *Wolf's Rain (2004) - Neige *X (2002-2003) - Arashi Kishu, Student (ep1) *Zenki (2001-2002) - Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. The Terminal Disc: The End of the World (2006) - Aura *YuYu Hakusho: The Movie (1998) - Botan 'Movies - Dubbing' *Ah! My Goddess: The Movie (2001) - Morgan le Fay *Armitage: Dual-Matrix (2002) - Reporter *Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie 2: The Sealed Card (2003) - Nothing Card *Catnapped! The Movie (2000) - Additional Voices *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Judy *éX-Driver The Movie (2004) - Lisa Sakakino *Galerians: Rion (2004) - Rita, Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell (1996) - Security Voice *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (2004) - Additional Voices *Sakura Wars: The Movie (2003) - Kaede Fujieda *Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie (1996) - Chun-Li 'OVA - Dubbing' *.hack//Liminality (2003) - Additional Voices *3×3 Eyes (1992) - Additional Voices *Armitage III (1995) - Additional Voices *Bastard!! (2001) - Additional Voices *Battle Athletes (1998) - Additional Voices *Black Jack (2004) - Katina (ep4), Additional Voices *Black Magic M-66 (1995) - Sybel *Doomed Megalopolis (1995) - Additional Voices *El-Hazard: The Magnificent World (1998) - Nanami Jinnai *éX-Driver (2002) - Lisa Sakakino *Fushigi Yûgi (2001) - Chichiri's Ex-Wife (ep5) *Gate Keepers 21 (2003) - Satoka Tachikawae, Yukino Hojo *Hyper Doll: Mew & Mica the Easy Fighters (1996) - Additional Voices *Megazone 23 Part 1 (1995) - Mai Yumekanou *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (2002) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (1999) - Latuera Chapra *Ninja Cadets! (2000) - Matsuri *Saber Marionette J Again (1999) - Marine *Samurai: Hunt for the Sword (2001) - Sana *Street Fighter Alpha (2001) - Chun-Li *Tokyo Revelation (2002) - Saki Yagami *X: An Omen (2002) - Arashi Kishu Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Accidental Spy (2002) - Additional Voices *The Heroic Trio (2002) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *What the Bleep Do We Know!? (2004) - Additional Voices 'TV Movies' *Return of the Living Dead: Rave to the Grave (2005) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (2002) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *InFamous (2009) - Additional Voices *Phase Paradox (2001) - Additional Voices *Supreme Commander: Forged Alliance (2007) - Thalia *Tiny Toon Adventures: The Great Beanstalk (1996) - Cow, Diner Patron 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth (2006) - Sophora *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2007) - Narrator, Sophora *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - Narrator, Sophora *.hack//Infection (2003) - Aura, Natsume *.hack//Mutation (2003) - Aura, Natsume *.hack//Outbreak (2003) - Natsume *.hack//Quarantine (2004) - Aura, Natsume *Brave Fencer Musashi (1998) - Bubbles *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout (1997) - Pan *Gundam Side Story 0079: Rise from the Ashes (2000) - Jaqueline *Neo Contra (2004) - Voice *Shadow Hearts: Covenant (2004) - Saki *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Clair Lasbard, Melt *Suikoden IV (2005) - Lilin *Suikoden V (2006) - Lun *Thousand Arms (1999) - Additional Voices *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Shion Uzuki *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Shion Uzuki Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (99) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (88) *Years active on this wiki: 1992-2012. Category:American Voice Actors